


The Wild West, but in Space.

by PhakeFysics



Series: FH Scifi AU [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhakeFysics/pseuds/PhakeFysics





	The Wild West, but in Space.

_Hmm, impressive. _

Anton was surprised by how impressive the mothership was. He shifted his duffle bag on his shoulder as the rest of the team was checked in and screened in preparation. There were many colorful faces from all walks of life mingling and milling around.

_That one has never known earth, or hasn't known it much. Clearly a planet where gravity was low - their body is, frankly, too long. _

Artificial gravity could only do so much… Anton figured he'd be systematically hitting the gym to keep his body from degrading.

Making his way to the desk, he offered a smile, "Anton Müller, reporting in," he stated in a sickly sweet tone. The woman at the desk offered a smile in response as she began to scroll through holo screens. "You excited?" She asked idly as she searched. Anton simply grinned while looking around, "Oh, yes. Very excited!" He said, his accent faint and indistinguishable. You'd know he's European and somewhere from the Germanic area… maybe Scandenavian, who really knew.

The woman nods and focuses back on the task at hand, scanning the info she needed. Anton busied himself with observing the rest of the would-be crew. It was obvious a lot of these people were desperate - down on their luck. Probably in debt and in pain from their faulty black market mods.

He hid a smirk, rolling his cybernetic shoulder with a graceful fluidity thanks to his government sponsored enhancements. An interesting observation… most of these people looked like nothing more than hired guns who were in dire need for a paycheck. Made sense. Either these people were oddly exceptional, or the Exodus Program was desperate as hell to get people to sign up.

"Everything's in order, Mr. Müller! Here's your ID - please don't lose it - and an introduction packet. Everything you will need via information and equipment will be explained in the orientation.

Anton only offered a polite smile and stepped through, to security where they only questioned his gun, rather briefly. Seemed they let people BYOW here… dangerous. Clearly this program was already becoming a shitshow and they hadn't even left the surface yet. Sad. It made Anton wonder why Germany wanted a man on the inside… maybe they suspected more. 

Maybe it was so Anton could steal the secrets of the Ancients for Germany to exploit. That'd Be funny. 

This was either going to be a boring waste of time, or strangely interesting. Doubtful there was any sort of in between.


End file.
